The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Commands to write/read data to/from solid state storage devices (e.g., NAND flash storage devices) are typically handled in the same order as they are received. Typically, separate command queues are in place to store high priority commands. These separate queues enable high priority commands to be assigned to a memory command line before other commands are assigned. However, there is no mechanism in place to prioritize the high priority commands over other commands that are pending in the memory command line.